Fuusuke
Fuusuke,' '''Also known as '''Fuusuke of the Wind '(風の風助 Kaze no Fūsuke) or Rat Ninja Fuusuke '(子忍風助 ''Ne-Nin no Fū''suke'') is the main protagonist of the Ninku ''series. During the war between the Imperial Army and the Ninku Unit, Fuusuke was the captain of the 1st division Ninku Corps. After disbanding from his unit, He sets off to find the remaining Ninku on earth as well as searching for his long lost mother. Appearance Unlike an average twelve year old boy, Fuusuke is extremely small and scrawny with black slick hair. Especially when compared to fellow Ninku Captains, Fuusuke is the shortest and youngest of the entire unit. Despite his size, Fuusuke is more known for his large head and outlandish looking facial features. He has large eyes, a big curved upper lip, a small nose and a long tongue that is usually sticking out of his mouth. With these features, Fuusuke is often compared to the face of a frog. In the manga, Fuusuke is a bit bigger in overall size, wears a backwards green cap (red on the Vol. 1 Cover), an orange short sleeved collared shirt with the top button undone and small black stripes on the collar and cuffs of his untucked shirt, a black backpack and red shorts with blue and white sneakers. In the anime, Fuusuke's attire is slightly altered. His shirt is tucked in, the collar and cuffs are white, his backpack is blue and wears small yellow and black tennis shoes. In Ninku Second Stage, Fuusuke is barefoot and does not wear a cap, but instead wears a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt with the latter being absent during the manga's run. Personality Fuusuke often boasts a very nonchalant and curious personality as shown when he holds his hands behind his head as he walks, stands in place and even when sitting down. Fuusuke's also has two verbal tics when he tries to verbally express himself, ''"zo" ''(ぞ) and ''"dazo" (だぞ) . He is usually walking around with his hands behind his head and tends to have a one track mind, such example would be not listening to Shira after what happened to his family after the war to quickly comfort and befriend his younger sister Yuka. Even later when he finally understands the aftermath of the war, Fuusuke calmly tells Yuka that he envies her for still having parent. He also pure of heart and shows a good sense of justice and morality. When he found out that Seikichi had been stealing money to give to a bully in exchange of not getting hit, Fuusuke scolded him for his cowardice and wrong doings. His moral code often leads him to interject himself in situations that he deems dangerous for the sake of a person's well being and safety if he does not see them as a threat. A prime example would be when he found Midori being harassed by Shirata, Fuusuke stormed her hotel room and knocked Shirata to the floor. Another example would be when engaged in battle with former Ninku member Kirin, Fuusuke dodged multiple trees tumbling down but sacrificed himself to save a nearby baby squirrel. As a Ninku Captain, Fuusuke strongly abides by the Ninku style which when in combat has made him nonlethal and more of a pacifist. When faced with the Ninku wolf captain Kirin, Fuusuke was more concerned with the whereabouts of Aichou and Touji, and after finding the two, Fuusuke insisted that his party simply leave with no quarrel in mind. Another moment of this would be when in the anime, he witnessed the death of the orphan mother at the hands of the Imperial Army. After defeating all of them, Fuusuke was given the option to avenge her but refused due to the Ninku style never being used to murder. Fuusuke is known for is his nearly comical appetite. Throughout a new venture in his journey, he almost always starts it being extremely hungry. Fuusuke has stated that he often eats worth the same as twenty men and will eat anything despite how it tastes. His hunger usually leads him to search for a town to find some type of restaurant or anyone offering money or food and sometimes acquire a part time job to receive money or even just a single meal. However if Fuusuke is currently helping someone in need, he'll simply ignore his hunger and focus on lending a hand. Despite being Jubilant and respectful, Fuusuke has also shown to be blunt and somewhat naive. He is very nonchalant to the point that he tells Shuri's father that his cooking is downright nasty after being fed multiple dishes or when tells Sayaka that despite looking like his mother, her breasts are much bigger in comparison. Fuusuke's naivety and obliviousness mostly stems from him being a very young kid as he harbors the traits of constantly getting lost, not knowing what a "pick up" is or confusion from seeing a middle finger hand gesture. History '''Fuusuke's Journey and Rihoko After waking up from a nightmare and realizing that he hadn't eaten for three days, Fuusuke finds Hiroyuki laying in the middle of the road weak and starving. Fuusuke picks him up and sees a motorcycle gang wheeling towards them. Hiroyuki propels them out of harms way with a humongous fart annoying Fuusuke as well as knocking out a few of the bikers. Fuusuke then walks to a sign and sees that a town is close by, the two then venture forth to the town in order to find food. Fuusuke and Hiroyuki finally make into town and find a restaurant and enter in hopes of finding someone to serve them. To no avail, Fuusuke then decides to leave until a loaf of bread falls on his head and he finds Hiroyuki on the bread shelf eating all of the bread. The two get into a scuffle while the owner finally shows himself armed with a wooden stick and promptly knocks out Fuusuke for a short time. He is blamed for eating all of the bread and is sent the be strapped to a tree as punishment along with Hiroyuki. The owner and his wife discuss whether or not if the punishment is suitable for him as well as hearing that former Ninku troops would return to their village. Fuusuke is shocked by hearing Ninku until a young girl comes out and introduces herself to them. Her name was Mika, and she was the owners daughter who Fuusuke quickly befriends before being fed an apple by Mika. Fuusuke asks why her father why they fear Ninku only to be told that they have continuously attacked her village as well as many others to Fuusuke's denial. An elderly couple that have overheard their conversation strongly suggest that Mika had been telling the truth and that if the Ninku hadn't been around, the war would've never begun. Fuusuke continued to disagree, saying that the Ninku had fought for peace and that the Imperial Army were evil. The argument was then interrupted by the sounds of motorcycles, Mika says that they were the aformentioned Ninku while Fuusuke recognized them as the bikers that he and Hiroyuki saw before. Seeing the gang destroying the town and beating Mika's father, Fuusuke sprang into action but was stopped when Hiroyuki's side of the rope got the two caught by a well. After breaking free from the ropes, Fuusuke found that Mika had been kidnapped by the motorcycle gang then decided to go rescue her. Following the gang to an abandoned house, Fuusuke and Hiroyuki began walking inside with Hiroyuki knocking out the outside guard with a fart. Fuusuke breaks through a door knocking out two more guards and reaching Mika and another female. He is then caught by the other members and begins running forward as they shoot at him. Fuusuke is presumably gunned down until it is revealed to have used a substitution technique to meet up close with the shooters and begin retaliating. After quickly dispatching the guards and rescuing Mika and the other female, Fuusuke comes face to face with the leader who reveals himself to be Tatsumi, a former Ninku captain. Fuusuke and Tatsumi then reach lower ground to begin battle. Tatsumi surrounds Fuusuke in flames that are quickly dispatched as he declares Tatsumi's attacks to be weak to be compared to that of a Ninku captain. Fuusuke then attacks him as well as taking down the last of Tatsumi's gang before Tatsumi gets up and attempts to attack him with flame again before they are reflected back and completely backfired with the use of Fuusuke's Fuatsusho before finishing him off with clubbing blows. Fuusuke then reveals himself to Tatsumi as the former Captain of the 1st division Ninku corps. After the battle, Fuusuke, Hiroyuki, Mika and the other female return to the village to merriment until Mika informs the town that Fuusuke is a Ninku user himself to everyone's shock. Fuusuke is then told to leave the town to which Fuusuke wholeheartedly complies as he turns to leave with Hiroyuki and their new companion Rihoko. Mika then catches up to them and says she believes that he isn't evil and hands the trio bread as they leave. The three are then sailing along a river as Rihoko and Fuusuke properly introduce themselves to each other. Rihoko states that she is looking for her brother: Ninku Captain of the 6th division, Touji. Powers and Abilities .]] Being a Former Ninku Captain, Fuusuke is incredibly powerful Having aided the Ninku unit into temporarily subduing the Imperial Army before the disbandment. Even on his adventures to get stronger, Fuusuke is capable of easily taking down bandits, thugs, assassins and soldiers who possess techniques Ninku techniques. Even for his reputation, Fuusuke is often underestimated by his opponents either for his age or having no information of who he is. At the end of the Anime, Fuusuke absorbs the power of the true Tenku Dragon after his battle with Kochin giving him extraordinary power beyond and making him the most powerful Ninku user in the world. Strength Throughout Ninku, ''Fuusuke has shown impressive feats of strength despite his very small stature. He has constantly overpowered foes that are many times his size in battle and can carry an incapacitated person like Sayaka miles albeit with strain. He has also shown to pull himself out of the ground with little to no effort after being buried from the waist down. '''Speed' As a master of ninjutsu, Fuusuke's boastful abilities are his speed, agility and reflexes. He can move so fast that his movement mimics teleportation, dodge bullet fire and lightning and even create near lifelike afterimages of himself. Ninku Fuusuke is the former captain of the 1st Ninku division, in which all users of that division primarily use air techniques. Fuusuke can use air at any time and even use opposing air to his advantage such as when he is hit with a tornado attack. He uses the Fuatsken to its maximum potential, often being known as a simple direct attack, Fuusuke has used the technique for other uses such as deflecting projectiles, propelling himself upwards and smashing through the hardest potential. Other media appearances Crossovers As Ninku has appeared in a few crossovers with other Shonen Jump media, Fuusuke appears more than any other character as the representation of the series. Fuusuke has appeared as a playable character in the Nintendo DS Jump Ultimate Stars ''featuring Aichou and Touji in some of his Koma attacks. Fuusuke also appears in the Japanese mobile game ''Jumputi Heroes. ''His Main Rank is A, Support Rank being B and Global Rank also being A. Trivia * In an interview, Koji Kiriyama has stated that Fuusuke is his favorite character. * Fuusuke is heavily based on Sosuke Inukawa, a character in Kiriyama's first manga ''Sengoku Koshien: Legend of the Nine Dogs. ** Both have similar facial features albeit Sosuke's Tongue is much bigger, his pupils are smaller and he is bald. ** Both are adept in the art of Ninjutsu. * Despite Fuusuke's playable appearance in ''Jump Ultimate Stars ''being first stage, his official render is of a younger version of himself. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ninku Category:Ninku Users Category:1st Division Ninku Category:Air Users